Thankful
by the27
Summary: Kanda finds something he should be thankful for. LIGHT AREKAN. THANKSGIVING FIC.


**Title: **Thankful

**Fandom: **-man

**Rating: **T for Kanda's mouth

**Pairing: **Very light Allen x Kanda

**Disclaimer: **I do not own -man.

**A/N:** Happy late Thanksgiving! :,D I was gonna post this yesterday but didn't finish it before I had to go to bed so yus D:

Anyway.

I beta-ed this myself, so it's probably chock full of mistakes, please don't be too mad at me xD If you notice anything completely horrendous, please make sure to let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Enjoy~.

---

"Hey, Kanda."

If there was one thing in the entire world that Kanda hated beyond anything else, it was those two words which meant that whoever had said them wished to continue speaking, and anyone who had spent any time around him knew he definitely hated being _approached, _let alone _talked to._ However, it seemed that the stupid, scrawny moyashi was either retarded or masochistic, because Kanda had never heard someone say those two words as frequently as the stupid bean sprout did.

"Oy, BaKanda! I'm talking to you!" When Kanda had failed to acknowledge the white-haired boy's presence, the kid had taken it upon himself to think that he should, thus, try harder. Allen Walker apparently did not know when to quit.

Kanda continued to ignore the irritation.

Allen sighed, tossing his white hair from his face and seating himself beside the samurai, the two of them now side by side leaning against one of the many boulders surrounding the Black Order headquarters. It was snowing, as expected in late November, and the crisp air bit at the white-haired boy's flesh and made him shiver. But he wasn't going to leave while Kanda was still purposefully ignoring him. "Stupid Kanda, do you know what day it is?"

"Che." Kanda decided that the scrawny exorcist wasn't going to leave him alone any time soon, and that acknowledging his presence would most likely lead to less-annoying an outcome. "Are you really so stupid that you don't even know what day it is? Figure it out yourself, stupid moyashi."

Allen hissed indignantly and pouted. "You're such a meanie face, Kanda, it's no wonder you have no friends." They sat in stony silence for a while, Kanda brooding and Allen sulking, watching the snow gently fall and dance with the wind.

"It's Thanksgiving."

"What."

Allen stared, gaping at Kanda as the samurai stared quizzically back. "What do you mean, 'what'? You _do_ know what Thanksgiving is, don't you?"

Kanda hated admitting it when he didn't know something, but it was better than appearing foolish and acting like he did. "Che. What of it?"

"Oh my god…" Allen sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "You call yourself a man and yet you don't even know a standard holiday such as _Thanksgiving._ God, you are _dumb._"

"Who are you calling dumb, idiot moyashi? Don't make me slice you to two."

"Yeah, yeah, like I haven't heard that before." Allen sighed, and then began his explanation. "Thanksgiving is an American holiday that celebrates the meeting of the pilgrims with the Native Americans when Columbus first arrived in America in 1492. In a gesture of peace, the pilgrims and the Indians shared a feast together, and lots of people celebrate it as a holiday to rekindle relationships with relatives and give thanks for what you have. Oh, and to eat turkey." Allen's stomach growled at the mention of food. "I wonder if I told Komui he'd tell Jerry to make us a feast. Jerry might do it anyway if I tell him, though."

"…and how am I supposed to know about an American tradition, stupid sprout? There's no Thanksgiving in Japan. Speaking of which, how do _you _know it, anyway?"

Allen stuck out his tongue. "Well maybe if you weren't so self-centered you'd actually know this kinda stuff, BaKanda! Unlike you I take the time to learn some stuff about other countries. It's really fun."

"Fun."

"Yeah, lots. Lavi knows a lot about the world, did you know?"

Kanda shuddered inwardly at the mention of the Bookman-in-training. "And, so what? We're not in America, stupid moyashi, so just shut up and get back to whatever the fuck you were doing. And stick that tongue back in before it freezes off."

Allen flushed angrily as Kanda dismissed him in such a way. "Gah, BaKanda! It's _Allen!_ And don't tell me to shut up! It's not nice!"

"Che."

Silence reigned once more between the two of them before Allen found it necessary to interrupt the peaceful hush.

"Kanda, what are you thankful for?"

"What."

Allen waved his arms for emphasis, trying to make the stubborn man understand. "It's Thanksgiving! You give thanks to what you appreciate, stupid BaKanda! Even someone like you must have something they're thankful for. So spill it."

"…" Kanda neglected to answer, mulling in his own thoughts. It was a stupid question, yes, but what _was_ Kanda thankful for? Certainly not the lotus, of course, and not for his life as an exorcist, the cons for that outweighed the pros.

Well, he was thankful for Mugen. But did that really count?

"…you don't have anything?" Allen inquired, leaning forward a bit, questioning the black-haired man beside him. "That's….kinda sad."

"Che. I never said that." Kanda retorted, glaring at the white-haired teen. Dark blue eyes met silvery-gray, and they remained locked in a silent staring contest for a few moments before Allen looked down, mulling in his own thoughts.

"So you do have something?" came the eventual reply, and Kanda found it necessary to aim another steely glare at the bean sprout. Why did the stupid moyashi have to pry into his thoughts? Kanda's thoughts were Kanda's and Kanda's alone, and no stupid cursed boy was going to pry them out.

"Just shut the fuck up, stupid moyashi. You're giving me a headache." Okay, not the most eloquent of answers, but the idiot's questions were unnerving the samurai, and Kanda was not in the mood to contemplate them. But was he thankful for anything? He didn't really know.

Curse the moyashi for making him think such confusing thoughts.

"Oy! I thought I told you not to tell me to shut up! BaKanda!" retorted Allen, and when Kanda failed to snap back the teen's eyes softened slightly and he tentatively gave Kanda and awkward pat on the back. '…I'm sure you have _something._"

"Touch me again, moyashi, and I'll spread your entrails from here to Russia."

"W-what?! I was only trying to be nice!" Allen hissed and snatched his hand away from the samurai, anger and a glint of hurt visible in his eyes.

"Che."

Once again, all was quiet.

However, this time, it was Kanda's turn to break the calm. "What about you, stupid sprout?" Surprised, Allen looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, blinking in confusion at the break in Kanda's usually antisocial façade.

"What do you mean?"

Kanda sighed, irritated, and responded with, "Do I need to spell it out for you idiot? You really are retarded.

"I am _not! _Now tell me what you mean, BaKanda!"

"What are _you_ thankful for?"

The question was so unexpected, and from _Kanda _of all people, that Allen was too stunned to do much more than blink stupidly at the long-haired man. "W-what?"

"Idiot moyashi, I _said,_ what are you thankful for? Make me say it again and you'll regret it!"

Allen did nothing more than blink owlishly back at Kanda, not because he didn't process what the samurai had said, but because he wasn't quite sure how to answer.

Did _he_ have something he was thankful for?

Kanda smirked at Allen's silence. "So you don't? Funny, how you were bugging me about it when you didn't have anything either. Che."

"Hey! I never said that, BaKanda!" Allen retorted, eyes blazing with anger. I was just thinking about my answer."

"Well, then, spit it out."

"…" Allen remained silent for a moment, trying to decide how to word his answer. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I'm thankful for a lot of things, stupid BaKanda."

"Che. Like what?"

"Well, I'm thankful for the stars. They're always so pretty to look at and they make me feel a little less lonely at night. I'm thankful for Jerry and his cooking because the food he makes is always really good and it makes me happy. I'm thankful for Lenalee and Lavi and everyone at headquarters because they're my friends and they make me feel kinda like I'm at home…or something. I'm thankful for the akuma because thy give me a reason to live, and I'm thankful for Mana becuase…because he was Mana. And I'm even thankful for Master, too, because even though he's pretty much mentally scarred me beyond repair he still took me in after Mana died and helped me…kinda." Allen couldn't help but smile. The white-haired boy considered himself lucky.

Kanda blinked at him, flabbergasted by the boy's speech. The stupid sprout…he was cursed, broken, hurt, among other things, how could he still smile like…that? Kanda felt a strange feeling sparking somewhere inside of him, and he quickly snuffed it out and resumed his usual mask of cold indifference. "…you really are an idiot."

Allen whipped his head around to stare at the samurai, angry again at the man's words. "You're the idiot, BaKanda, weren't you listening at _all?_"

"What."

"I _said,_ I'm thankful for every at headquarters, and if you haven't noticed, that includes you, you jerk!"

Kanda just stared at Allen for a moment before the white-haired boy realized what he'd just said and silently cursed himself for being so careless. "…che, for me? That's just stupid."

"It is not stupid, BaKanda! I don't know why, but even though you're such a jerk I still like having you around! I like talking to you and I know that you don't, but I still do and I'm glad that I met you. Even though you're a ruthless, coldhearted bastard," Allen concluded before crossing his arms and sulking silently, waiting for the impending doom that was most likely about to be delivered by Mugen.

"…che, idiot bean sprout."

The scrawny exorcist flared up again, just like before, at the samurai's insult. "My name is Allen and I'm not stupid! Stop calling me stupid, BaKanda!" he whined, but the samurai's words had some as a surprise to Allen. He had expected Kanda to be furious at him, but he was just surly and mean, as usual…what did it mean?

Allen then decided that he was tired of trying to pry a favorable response from the man beside him with words and concluded that it was time for a different course of action.

Kanda stiffened as the white-haired boy's hands pressed themselves into the snow on either side of him and jerked away slightly at the breath he now felt on his neck, abnormally warm compared to the otherwise freezing air around them. "What are you doing moyashi/ I thought I told you not to touch me."

"I'm _not_ touching you, BaKanda," was Allen's whispered reply.

"Close enough."

"Meanie."

Then Allen pressed the softest of kisses to Kanda's cold cheek, at which the samurai twitched but did not move away.

"Happy Thanksgiving, you jerk."

"…che."

And that was when Kanda decided that maybe there was something he could be thankful for after all.

---

**A/N:** Hahaha, gotta love those cheesy endings, ne? Anyway, this is my first attempt at a DGM fic, so please dun be too harsh on poor 27! 8,D I tend to do better at AU fics, but eeh, cest la vie c:

I love writing about Allen and Kanda tho, so expect for fics about them from me in the future c:

Anyway, **happy belated dead carcass/turkey** **day**, hope you didn't cringe too badly at my terrible writing, and have a nice day c:

- 27


End file.
